Dreamland - Yvette/Time Magic
To Yvette, the word 'mother' does not exist. Growing up with grandma, Yvette never met her parents since she can remember... Encounter in the Capital Requirements * Good Mood-Toast * Good Mood-Yokan * Good Mood-Scented Tea Prize * Spirit of Time * 20000 * 20 Summary Expand for script. *'Momo:' Nikki, Bobo, come here, look what I found! *'Nikki:' Coming, coming! *'Bobo:' It won't be grilled fish from the sky! *(Bang! Momo knocked Bobo's head with a beautiful staff.) *'Bobo:' Ah! What're you doing, Momo! *'Nikki:' Momo, stop that, we have to rush to the contest. This staff, um...who had designed this delicate staff? *'Bobo:' Nikki! Could please just forget that annoying staff! *'Momo:' I found it on the ground. It looks like an exquisite toy. It could belong to a lovely Lilith girl. *'Nikki:' You found it on the ground? The owner must be worried. *'Momo:' Will she treat me with a lot of grilled fish... *'Bobo:' I guess I'd better give you a lot of punches first... *'Nikki:' Let's look around! Hope the owner has not gone far. *(Yvette ran over in a hurry.) *'Nikki:' Hi, Yvette! What a coincidence, we meet again. You seem to be in a hurry. You must be very busy for the Fantasy Styling Contest. *'Yvette:' I, I lost an important thing... *'Bobo:' Is it a staff? *'Yvette:' Yes, yes! Have you seen it? *'Bobo:' Oh it's Yvette! Well, that all depends: will the Prime Minister be offering grilled fish as a reward? *'Nikki:' Yvette, is this yours? *'Yvette:' Ah, that's it. It's great that I didn't lose it. How can I thank you! Yvette's Childhood Prize * 20 * Time Treasure Box Summary Expand for script. *'Nikki:' You look so worried. It must be very precious. May I know who is the designer? *'Yvette:' Ah, I've no idea, too. But, I guess it's my mum... *'Bobo:' Yvette's mother must be a great designer. Can we go visit her? *'Yvette:' Actually, my mum... *(Year 663 of New Era) *(Yvette ran back home, crying) *'Grandma:' Yvette, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Come here, have a taste of the snacks I made... *'Yvette:' Grandma, did Mum abandon me? *'Grandma:' ... *'Yvette:' They said I'm an orphan and don't want to play with me... *'Grandma:' Silly girl, Grandma is here with you. Let's play hide-and-seek! When you grow up, I'll tell you about your mum, okay? *(Year 663 of New Era) *'Yvette:' The princess and prince were dancing on the dance floor, looking much brighter than the stars in the sky. But suddenly, black clouds moved over, and the prince turned into a black wolf... *(Yvette put the book down, stretching her head out of the window to see the children who were playing a role-playing game.) *'Child 1:' Look! Crybaby Yvette, orphan Yvette, hiding in the room Yvette! Ha ha ha! *'Yvette:' (Shrinking back to the attic) Woo...Why... *(Yvette wept her tears. She wrote her wish on a piece of paper and folded it into a small plane.) *'Yvette:' The book says that if I write my wish on a paper plane, the further it flies, the more likely my dream will be fulfilled...I hope I can make a good friend... *(Yvette held the plane and prepared to throw it. But suddenly, she accidentally stumbled and fell into a miscellaneous box.) *'Yvette:' Ouch...It hurts...What's this? There's such an exquisite thing in the attic...So beautiful! Is it a wand of a fairy? Fairy, fairy, I want to make a wish... *(Yvette closed her eye and made a wish sincerely. But nothing changed after her open her eyes [sic].) *'Yvette:' It seems not a fairy's wand...But, with this wand, maybe they, they will agree to play with me. *(Yvette went downstairs and came to the children who were playing games) *'Child 1:' Look, who's that! Coward Yvette! How dare she come? Shame, shame, shame~ *'Yvette:' (Holding the staff, summoning up all her courage) Can, can I play with you? *'Lori:' What a beautiful wand! *'Yvette:' It, it is mine... *'Lori:' Well...give us your wand, and we'll let you join our Pink Dream Princess Tea Party. *'Yvette:' Okay! No problem! *'Lori:' Now we have a wand, let's play a priest game! I'm the priest. Yvette, you play the sacrifice. *'Yvette:' Sacrifice? Can I have another role? *'Lori:' You have no choice! Short Friendship Requirements * 12 * 11 * 5 * 3 Prize Spirit of Time upgrades to Childlike Magic Summary Expand for script. *(Yvette's memory) *'Lori:' I'll hold the wand again! I am the seer! *'Yvette:' It's my turn...Everyone but has played the role except me... *'Lori:' Why don't you play alone at home? And your dress doesn't go well with the wand at all. Do you know styling? *'Child 1:' Yeah, your floral skirt is ugly. How could it compare with Lori's beautiful big dress? *'Yvette:' My grandma made it...it's not ugly. I, I want to have my wand back... *'Lori:' Huh? Alright, I don't care. Let's go! (Lori threw the wand onto the ground angrily.) *'Yvette:' Don't, don't leave...I'll lend it to you... (Yvette picked up the wand and wiped it carefully.) *'Lori:' Hmmm... That's more like it. Remember, in Pink Dream Princess Tea Party, you can't disobey me, the First Princess. *(Lori took the wand, but suddenly a strange light shone on it.) *'Lori:' Ah! *(Lori was scared to tears and threw the wand away.) *'Child 1:' Yvette, how dare you do this to Lori! Keep the wand yourself if you don't want to lend it! *'Child 2:' Yvette, we didn't expect you are that kind of person! *'Child 3:' Yeah, yeah, we won't play with you anymore! *(Yvette went back home full of grievance.) *'Yvette:' Grandma, I, I'm back. Woo...Woo...Woo... Trial-I Requirements * 8 * 6 * 4 * 3 Prize Floating Time levels up to level 2 (Elegance attribute rating increases by 500 points) Mother's Message Prize * 20000 Summary Expand for script. *'Grandma:' Yvette, why are you crying again? Come here, let Grandma clean your face... *(At this time, Grandma saw the staff in Yvette's hand) Where did you find this? Give it to me, hurry up. I'll throw it away. *'Yvette:' No...I won't give it up...why would I...throw it all away... *'Grandma:' No more questions. Just let me throw it away... *(Grandma's eyes turned red) *(Yvette felt something) *'Yvette:' ...Is this, from my mum? Grandma... *'Grandma:' (Grandma wiped her tears and sighed) No matter what happened, you'll link it to your mother...But, she didn't come back to see you even once...You don't even know what she looks like... *'Yvette:' Grandma, don't cry...I won't mention my mum again, never...Woo...Woo...I just want to know something about her... *(Looking at Yvette who was crying so sadly, Grandma sighed.) *'Grandma:' Your mother fell in love with a wrong person, and she has already left us... *'Yvette:' She has left...Will she come back? *'Grandma:' Yvette, this is the last time we talk about your mother. From now on...don't ask me again. *'Grandma:' You don't have a mother, and you don't need a mother. Grandma will protect you. *(Memory ended.) *'Bobo:' Yvette, I'm sorry...We didn't mean to make you sad... *'Yvette:' It's alright. Nikki...could you help me for a Office Lady suit? I have to go find the Premier. There are many things to do for the Fantasy Styling Contest... *'Momo:' It's a piece of cake for Nikki! Fantasy Styling Contest Prize * 20 Summary Expand for script. *'Yvette:' Prime Minister! I've been looking for you. Why are you here... *'Yvette:' Wow, this year the Fantasy Styling Contest has attracted so many people from North Kingdom! *'Nidhogg:' Yvette, I'll deal the work here. You can go check the contest scene. *'Yvette:' Premier, can I stay here to help you? *'Nidhogg:' No, thank you. *'Yvette:' Well, I'll go watch the contest...(Why...the Premier always sends me away when he's working...and the March Hare doesn't talk about the Premier either...) *(Darkness fell. Yvette was watching the contest seriously. Finally she realized that more and more North Kingdom soldiers were coming) *'Yvette:' Why is here suddenly a mess? What can I do? *'Yvette:' Ah, go find the Premier. He must have a solution. *(Yvette almost lost herself among the soldiers, but she finally found the Premier.) *'Yvette:' Premier, Premier, the city is totally a mess. What, what should we do? *'Nidhogg:' It's okay. You can go home. I'll deal with it. Inside Story Requirements * Tranquil Time * Tranquil Time-Rare * Tranquil Time-Epic Prize * Blond Hair * The Precious Summary Expand for script. *'Yvette:' (Woke up from sleep in the car.) What's going on? Premier, are we going on a business trip? *'Nidhogg:' To North Kingdom. *'Yvette:' North Kingdom? Premier, the Fantasy Styling Contest seems to be a mess...Why are we leaving for North Kingdom? *(Nidhogg didn't answer her question.) *'Yvette:' ...Premier, why are these so many North Kingdom soldiers outside? Are, are we kidnapped?! *'Nidhogg:' You've worked for me for a long time, but you didn't become any cleverer at all... *'Yvette:' (Face turned red) I, I've done my best...I didn't make any trouble in work... *'Yvette:' But, Premier, why are we with those North Kingdom soldiers? *'Nidhogg:' We're not kidnapped. You, are kidnapped by me. *'Yvette:' ...What dose it mean...Premier, you...I...but Premier, why did you kidnap me? *'Nidhogg:' ...You're really...Well, you'd better go on sleeping. *'Yvette:' Well. (Yvette lay down. After a while, she suddenly it.) Premier, is that you who led the North Kingdom soldiers to disturb the Fantasy Styling Contest?! *'Nidhogg:' You stay here. When we get to the safe place, I'll send you back. *'Yvette:' Premier...Why did you betray our country? Let's go back! People will forgive you! *'Nidhogg:' Go back? I'm from North Kingdom, you've forgot that? *'Nidhogg:' But you, followed me here. I guess the naive Lilith people will think you have also betrayed the country. I'm afraid you will be arrested when you go back. *'Yvette:' ...No, thay won't...But Premier has never cheated me... *'Nidhogg:' I can't let you go until we arrive in North Kingdom. I'm sorry. Change! Wand Requirements * 16 * 13 * 8 * 5 Prize Childlike Magic upgrades to Momentary Wand Summary Expand for script. *(After they arrived in North Kingdom, Yvette was kept in a room for several days. She didn't know when she could leave.) *'Yvette:' (Premier said he will send me back to Lilith, but so many days passed, I'm still in this room...is it a lie? ...) *'Yvette:' (Observing the room. It's not locked, but there are guards outside. Yvette opened the door.) Um, hello... *'the North Kingdom Soldier:' What?! Stay back! You can't step out the room without the Colonel's permission. *'Yvette:' I...I want to talk to the Premier... *'the North Kingdom Soldier:' Nidhogg is our Colonel, not your Premier! *'Yvette:' No...He is my Premier. Let me go find him... *'the North Kingdom Soldier:' Cheeky! You want to break out?! *'Yvette:' ...I, I want to compete with you. If you lose, please let me go find the Premier... *'the North Kingdom Soldier:' You? Then let's choose let Lilith fairy tale style which you are good at. *'Yvette:' ...Come...come on...(Taking out her staff as the accessory.) *(In the competition, Yvette was about to lose. She held her staff and asked for Mum's protect.) Mum, please protect me... *(Suddenly, the staff was shining holy!) *(In the last two properties, Yvette got super high scores and beat the soldier.) *'the North Kingdom Soldier:' (Staggered to report to Nidhogg...) Colonel! *'Yvette:' (Nervous) Did I win? ...Is that Mum? Yvette's Mum Prize * 20 Summary Expand for script. *(The staff emitted a ray of light and covered Yvette.) *'Yvette:' ?! *(A long hair gentle woman showed up in front of Yvette.) *'Yvette:' You're... *'Staff Illusion:' Mum left you because mum had to do something important. If you stayed with me, you would be in danger. *'Staff Illusion:' Can you understand Mum? Will you blame Mum for leaving you? ... Yvette, I'm so sorry to miss your growth... *'Yvette:' No...Mum, I don't blame you.. I miss you so much... *'Staff Illusion:' Mum designed this staff for you and left this video in the staff. *'Staff Illusion:' When you can watch the video, you must have been a good stylist... *'Yvette:' Mum, where are you...? *'Staff Illusion:' When you're competing, you can use this staff. The styling energy I left in it may help... *'Staff Illusion:' But the score depends on your proficiency in using it... Mum didn't accompany you yo grow up, but I hope you will be brave and strong. Go find your own happiness... *'Yvette:' ...Mum...I will... *'Staff Illusion:' My power is limited, I can only say this much...Yvette, I love you. (The illusion vanished.) *'Yvette:' ...Love you, too. Deception Requirements * 18 * 15 * 10 * 7 Prize Momentary Wand upgrades to Wand of Time Summary Expand for script. *'Nidhogg:' (Suddenly appear behind Yvette) Why are you crying? *'Yvette:' ...Woo...Woo... *'Nidhogg:' Well, don't crying. I heard that you've won the guard? *'Yvette:' Woo...Woo...I want my mum... *'Nidhogg:' ...Don't cry. I was too busy these days. I'll arrange send you back right now... *'Yvette:' Mum...Where are you...? *'Nidhogg:' (Took Yvette back to the room) Get some sleep, I'll send you back tomorrow. *'Yvette:' (Finally calmed down) Premier, I wanna ask you one question. *'Nidhogg:' Um, go ahead. *'Yvette:' ...Have you always been cheating me? You cheated Lilith people and you cheated me, right? *'Yvette:' In fact, you thought I'm very clumsy, and you didn't want to guide me to do my job... *'Nidhogg:' Yes, I've always been cheating you. I chose you to be my secretary... *'Nidhogg:' Just because your clumsiness can help me to build a nice image...Or why do you think you could be my secretary? *'Yvette:' ...Okay, I got it. (Sobbing) *'Nidhogg:' Get some sleep. I'll send you back tomorrow. To thank you for being my shield for these years, I won't hurt you. Don't worry. Trial-II Requirements * 12 * 11 * 6 * 4 Prize Floating Time levels up to level 3 (Elegance attribute rating increases by 800 points.) Farewell, Mr Minister Requirements * Maiden's Heart-Blue * Maiden's Heart-Flower * Maiden's Heart-Daisy * European Hat-Blue * European Hat-Red * European Hat-Pink * Tassel Handbag-Brown Prize * Phantom * Passing Traveler Summary Expand for script. *(Late night. Yvette held the staff but couldn't fall asleep.) *'Yvette:' (Now, I can't rely on the Premier anymore...I must rely on myself...and mum is right here with me...) *'Yvette:' (What can I do now?...) *(At the crack of dawn, Nidhogg sent his trusted follower to escort Yvette back to Lilith.) *'Nidhogg:' Goodbye, Yvette. *'Yvette:' ...(Holding the staff, feeling that she was full of courage) Nidhogg, I, on behalf of the Lilith government, hereby declare: *'Yvette:' You've violated Article 3 of the Lilith Kingdom Code and made a serious loss to Lilith and its people... *'Yvette:' You've also violated Article 27 of the City Management Regulations and intentionally disrupted a public event. *'Yvette:' Lilith government will appeal to the International Court and call on all seven nations to arrest you... *'Nidhogg:' (Smiling) Okay. *'Yvette:' I...I will bring you to justice... *'Nidhogg:' Got it. You've grown up...It's good. But you'd better go, or you'll cry again. *'Yvette:' (Took a deep look at Nidhogg and went straight away) Learn To Forget Prize * 20000 * The Treasure * Feather of Memory Summary Expand for script. *(In the car, Yvette choked with sobs.) *'Nidhogg's Follower:' Miss, don't cry. You were aggressive in front of our Colonel just a moment ago, right? *'Yvette:' ... *'Nidhogg's Follower:' If the Colonel had not asked me to send you back, I would really want to kick your ass. How dare you talk to our Colonel in that way! *'Yvette:' Your Colonel once was my Premier...But he cheated me and betrayed Lilith Kingdom. *(Nidhogg's follower wanted to say something, but Yvette ignored him.) *'Yvette:' (Grandma said, Mum fell in love with a wrong guy... Dad...is also a bad person like the Premier? *(Yvette fell asleep with sadness) *(In her Dream) *'Yvette's Mum:' Yvette, why are you crying? Did you forget whant Mum said? Be brave, be strong, and go find your own happiness... *'Yvette:' Mum! Woo...(Rush into her mother's arms.) Mum...I told myself to be strong, but when I thought of Nidhogg, I felt... *'Yvette's Mum:' Silly girl, why don't you ask yourself, do you regret to meet him? ... *'Yvette's Mum:' Thank you, mother...I'll do my best... *(Yvette smiles in her dream. The unknown fate is waiting for her in the distance...) Category:Dreamland